RSK
RSK About Myself: *Im AustralIan *17 *Loves a good BBQ and a kick around with the footy *Main Account: RSK5 * Alt Accounts: RSK6, sexinabox *Oh yeah and I faked my own fucking death over a block game like a fucking 6 year old :D https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/633339642221166592/644169888361087007/image0.png How It Started: Ive grown up playing Minecraft for the good part of 7 years. I bought the game back in April 2012 when i was just 9. I remember waiting in the school library for school to start and one of my best mates showed me this game which was that of Minecraft. I was instantly curious when i saw him flying around his world in creative mode. As soon as I got home i scraped every last cent i could find, gave it to my mother and asked if i could buy the game. She said yes and i bought the game for the ridiculously low price of 17AUD at the time. I made my account and had a long think of my account name, Thomas573. I logged in on my laptop i had gotten last Christmas and loaded up a fresh 1.2.5 world which was just released early April. I created my first world. I spent hours flying around this one jungle biome figuring out how to play the game. I remember this because i was scrolling through the old 1paged inventory that of 1.2.5 and trying to find some blocks to try build a house. Later on in the year, Minecraft had became a big game in our small 100person school, everyone seemed to be playing it. I was best mates with a few who played the game often, and we became very close friends. We started playing on a survival server at the time ubermc. we spent many hours running around making friends and building bases. We spent so much time on this server and I have so many great memories playing on it. Playing other servers like hypixel was fun with my friends we played skyblock and factions as well as hunger games and pvp. We had played pretty much everything hypixel had to offer. My best friend at the time, Tyler, would always come over after school as he lived just around the corner. We we would spent hours playing in my room and we would always find something new to do. One time tyler slept at mine and this is where my first 'all-nighter' was pulled off. We grinded our base on ubermc and it was beyond perfect. A big wood and brick mansion in a nice plains biome that we had flattened out. We spent so much time on that base, it was our pride an joy. One day i invited one of my friends from school there and he helped around the base. The three of us had become real close friends inside and outside of school, until. One day me and my friend i just invited to our base had an argument at school. I arrived home and logged into to see my base on fire and a sign from my friend. One of my best friends had griefed my base that me and Tyler spent hours on. I kept playing all the way up into grade 8, 2016. i slowly lost interest in the game and it became less of a problem not playing it. i just guess the times had changed. i logged out of my account for the last time not knowing if it would ever see me again. Regaining Interest: Just over a year passed and i was just about to start grade 10 at High School. It was the weekend and i was sitting on my couch watching youtube and a video popped up on my recommended. It was a Minecraft video. I had totally forgotten about this game that shaped my childhood and here it was, just sitting on my iPad screen. I clicked and watched the video, and at the same time looking though my room for my old laptop. I got my laptop and dusted it off and logged in. The typical wallpaper from a everyday minecrafter. Steve kicking a skeleton into a ravine. That was my wallpaper. I launched Minecraft. It was now 1.13.1 The end of 2017. I had missed alot. I stopped playing at the end of 2016, just as the combat update came out. i logged in and loaded a creative world to find new mobs like shulkers and elder guardians. I seriously need a recap on what i have missed out on. At school Minecraft wasn't really talked about but i knew it was still a thing. I wasn't playing as much as i did but i still played when i could and it still brought joy to my life, thinking about all the memories i had playing this late at night and early in the morning, I couldn't let this game go, it was so much then just a game to me. Playing Minecraft became less frequent during Grade 10 as i was trying to focus on other things like school and sports, but by the end of Grade 10 i was fully involved in the game and was fully committed to it. I began to watch youtubers again who played minecraft and this is where i discovered the "OlDeSt AnArChY SeRvEr In MiNeCrAfT" 2b2t. One by the end of Grade 10 i decided to see what all this youtuber hype was all about, i logged into 2b. I was happily greeted with a 700 player long que and i said goodbye to that. I played my single player worlds, realms and some pvp servers, but didn't venture far into the world of anarchy servers. Early this year me and group of mates from school all picked up Minecraft again full on. There was about 8 of os playing on realms just having a fun time. It wasn't long before i cause great havoc on the server using hacked clients and duping items to obtain riches until one of my best mates now Luke found my dupe spot. the realm literally died. We both nuked each others bases and just cause chaos on the realm, so we closed it. Diving into Anarchy We searched up some anarchy servers on the internet and came across Minewind. A 1.14 "anarchy" server with custom loot tables and ranks. the 8 of us all set out on this server to build a base. we established a pretty nice base and we all got some decent special items while travelling. in a matter of 1 week, We became a very powerful and well known group on the server. Our group was all know for hacking and cheating which was one of the servers only rules, but it wouldnt be anarchy without that would it. Everyone knew who we where and it was great. We were a very wealthy group and we often made trades to base coords and items with the servers currency "Dragon Eggs' which could be found in loot chests or for winning tournaments and aswell as voting. We became close with a player know as Clockity. He was an American player on minewind and wasn't a new one. He had been on minewind for just under a year making his base, and thats where I come along. I was an in game friend with a player named Bulka, who had a tp to Clockity's base. I got the tp there and blew that house to ashes. it was nothing but an ender chest and a hole in the ground. Suddenly my tracers went off and a player had joined, It was Clockity himself. I ran towards him with my crystals and totems ready to kill him. He turned and saw me and insta logged. I blew the house up some more just for that xD. We had heard talk about Clockity building an end base and when 2 of our groups members got close with Clockity. They got a tp there. It was over a million blocks in the end and i knew it would be one of the best griefs i had ever done. The base was huge and was unfinished but still huge. Whenever he was offline id go to my /sethome at his base and steal materials he left lying around aswell as god items like armour and weapons. Over the course of a month i was slowly stealing from him and gathering enough tnt to blow the fuck out of it. The time had come. he was in our discord and he was distracted talking to them while building the front of the base, and i was at the back smothering the walls in tnt. I had covered his whole base in tnt and i set it off. i heard the bang and my game lagged out. I just heard him screaming in the mic at the fact a years worth of work was just blown-up by me. He logged off and never returned. 9b9t: My journey began on 9b9t in early September of 2019, I guess im a newfag, just less gay. We and my mate Badboy2003 made a small starter base not far from spawn. It was a hole in the side of a hill with some chests and furnaces and crops outside, This was our first reliable source of food. We X-rayed for diamonds to make gear, and grinded cows to make enough cooked beef to last us a while. We stayed at that base for under a week and in that time fell for the infamous cactus and lava dupe. It was time to move on, Badboy2003 started running further down the highway while i stayed a bit longer and prepared more. In this time i got into contact with Mrck10, Commonly know as the leader of the group Imperial and a scammer by some. I was talking to him about stuff and it came apparent that we were both from Australia. I was invited into a discord with a bunch of other Australians and this is where it all started Australian Divison After being in a voice chat with the boys i was invited to the base. it was a fresh base that they had started and it house some members such as Mrck10, P1ginmud, K3R, 1JSL & Crunch. most of the guys where Aussies like myself and we all got along very well. We all built our houses and established a nice litte community. Only one day in our base was insided by a member and was griefed by us before they had the fun of doing it themselves. We Mrck10 started a new base a bit further away from spawn and left the insider out. Again we established our houses, farm and even started working on a massive community hall for meetings and other formal events. P1ginmud bought a 'stash' of sea pickles and was scammed $100AUD, the group was frustrated and tried to take everything out we had on him and his group. we also had an outbreaking with Kraleck aswell over some dupe info. Our base was later insided and nuked once again. Mrck10 left 9b9t and the Aussies were stuck. We planned to make another base, Coords were agreed on but none showed up. The group was dead, we heard nothing from each other. So i just went back to spawn and started fresh. Fresh Start A link was posted in the chat so i clicked it, It was kralecks shop invite. I joined the discord and looked what he had to offer. I bought a few kits because why not and just messed around in spawn. I wanted to start my own shop so i bought a stash of kraleck and decided to start from there. While travelling to the stash, My mate badboy2003 found a huge 80dub stash only 2k away from the stash i just bought. I believed it was Kraleck's main stash, he wasn't online and i knew he wouldn't for a while so we moved everything there to the stash i just bought. I had finished moving the dubs we just stole to a new location far away and that took about 6 hours and Kraleck showed up. He asked about if i had seen anyone near the stash or if i knew anything about another stash. I declined while i was pissing myself behind the screen. I knew it was his and just denied the fact it was me. He believed me and went on. I rushed to move the whole stash to our new location and was up all night moving the 150dubs. Although we bought the stash from kraleck at $2 a dub, we decided to sell it at $5 a dub. Our new stash was setup and we started a shop. Spamming the server chat with the shop link just to get a few sales. I started good and seemed promising. In just over 3 weeks we now sit at around 100 members and have made a good profit margin. 9b9t Underground Society The Underground Society is a group i recently started here on 9b. It has around 8 members at the moment and he have just established a base. The group aims to be self sufficient and aims to help each other out on anything we may have. we want t build monuments across the map but need the members to help do so. What Now? I hope to continue playing on 9b, running my shop and leading my group to have a fun experience, I aim to make a name for myself and just enjoy playing with friends from school and as well as making new ones in game. I am currently travelling to the world border as that has been one of my goals on the server since i joined. I will make a seperate page about my journey in the near future... Edit: this is RSK brother he be alive his first words: dada (he faked his death) Thanks For Reading <3 RSK ￼